Pinky and the Brain: Naruto Style
by IceCrome
Summary: Orochimaru. Kabuto. Pinky & the Brain knockoff. And idiocy at its finest. [3rd Prize Winner]


_Ice: PHEONIXCLAW, FINISH YOUR STORIEEEEEEEEEEEE---_

_Merry Christmas! Or…uh…Thanksgiving. Oh, whenever the hell I post this._

_GAWWWWWWWWWW I haven't seen Pinky and the Brain in so LONG. Man, this'll be harder than I expected._

_Well…_

_Pinky and the Brain © Steven Spielberg…?_

_Characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Oh yeah, I had to steal the little opening line that you gave me, Phoenix, because I can't think of a witty comment to put there. Ugh…_

_------------------------------_

"Gee Orochimaru; what do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Kabuto-Try to take over the world!"

_They're Orochimaru and Kabuto_

_Orochimaru and Kabuto_

_One is a genius, the other one is borderline gay_

_They're…uh…_

_Yeah…_

_That's it._

"…"

"Well, that wasn't a very good theme." Kabuto said. "And I am not borderline gay."

"Yeah, sure you aren't, skippy. Hell, can we just get on with this?" Orochimaru said, his arms crossed.

"Fine…"

---------------------------------------

"Dear Kabuto, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Well, I think so Orochimaru, TROZ!, but where would we find a House broken Rhesus monkey at this time of day?"

"…"

_Ka-PUNCHED!_

"No, Kabuto, I think we should kidnap all the razorblades in the world!" Orochimaru rubbed his hands together deviously. "And then, with that brilliant idea, I can finally beat out my rival, Pein!"

"ZORT, Pein, as in the Akatsuki leader?"

"Yes, Kabuto. And he shall never be mentioned again. Now, to start planning for tomorrow!"

"Why're you takin' all the razorblades, NARF?"

"Because, Kabuto, then all of the emos in the world will have nothing to cut themselves with. And since we will be the only ones who have said razorblades, they'll be forced to turn to us, and the amount of minions I'll have will be astronomical!"

"Is that it, POIT?"

"…Plus…Plus we'll be able to get Sasuke…" Kabuto shook his head.

"Alright, we should prepare."

---------------------------------------

Orochimaru and Kabuto were about to start their devious plan full of devious ideas of devious sorts. They were both hiding by the razorblade factory (oddly enough, owned by ACME), and planed out their plan.

"Alright, are you ready Kabuto?"

"You betcha, NARF!" Orochimaru sighed heavily.

"Yeah…you keep guard, and make the sound of a dying giraffe if something goes wrong, alright?"

"Uh, what does a dying Giraffe sound like?"

"_OO-WAH, OO-WAH_!" Orochimaru copied the sound faultlessly. Kabuto gave a thumbs up sign. Orochimaru put on the eye patch and mustache (double WIN), and walked into the factory.

---------------------------------------------

""Wow Orochimaru, that's a bunch of razors, FJIORD!" After the perfectly executed plan, Orochimaru came back with a randomly, comically appearing forklift and about one ton silo-esque object with razorblades inside.

"Wow…" Kabuto exclaimed, while looking at the words **'RAZORBLADES**'. "I wonder what's inside…" Orochimaru bonked him on the top of his head.

"This is no time for idiocy! We must sneak these out before any body notices!"

"…You do see the flaws in that plan, don't you?"

"What?! What _flaws?!_" Kabuto slowly shook his head, and backed away from the obscenity-shouting Orochimaru.

"…never mind, TROK." Kabuto hopped into the forklift, (coincidentally, it was bit enough for more than one person) and watched as the Snake genius moved the forklift with relative ease.

"Geez Orochimaru, how did you get the controls down so easily, FZROT?"

"It happened in a wavy flashback, but we have no time for those! This is Naruto, dammit. When do WE ever have flashbacks?" Kabuto cringed.

"…Sure. Anyway, let's take this back to the hideout, TROZ!"

-----------------------------------------

"Well…I didn't think we'd be this successful…" Orochimaru winced as the loud Linkin Park and Evanescence music blasted away.

"Ooh! Ooh! There he is!" Orochimaru pointed at Sasuke, who looked confused. Very confused.

"I'm so happy I could cry, Kabuto."

"Then cry sir, TROT!" Orochimaru shook his head.

"That wouldn't be good. Kabuto, give me the loud speaker." Kabuto handed him said loud speaker.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we would like to make you honorary minions of the Otagakure land."

"But we don't want to!" Random emo number one said.

"Oh really? Well, it _seems_ I am the only one with the razorblades. And the rest of the people in this world are not non-conformists."

"WHAT?!" Random Emos numbers 3-125 said.

"It's true. And what's more, nobody even likes Linkin Park." They all started to cry. Orochimaru smiled evilly. His plan was working out flawlessly!

Or so he thought.

"What the 'ell is going on here?!" Naruto shouted, who had somehow managed to get into the lair.

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" His pink-haired female compainion chased after him.

"Why is it so easy for children to break into my lair?!" Orochimaru's eye twitched.

"Get out now!" Naruto cocked his head to the side, obviously ignoring the older man's demand.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

"The hell, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Sasuke." He came up the Naruto and Sakura casually.

"I came here because I was promised multiple razor blades, since 'Emo Emporium' was out of stock for some reason." He shrugged. "It kinda sucks."

"So this is the real reason you left?" Sasuke nodded.

"That's…stupid." Sakura said, while Sasuke shrugged again.

"Hey! Camera over here please!" Orochimaru said in an OOC moment.

"Oh, well…I suppose I should stop you…Hey, I found 990,000 razorblades at an old dump! Who wants to ransack them with me?!" Naruto shouted. In less than a blink of an eye, every single emo in there ran out and followed Naruto.

"B-But! My plans! My flawless plans!" Orochimaru's knees went weak, and he fell on them.

"Well, I guess you learned a lesson today, FIJORD!" Orochimaru glared at Kabuto, before smacking him.

"Well, I guess it is back to the drawing board."

---------------------------------------

_They're Orochimaru and Kabuto_

_Orochimaru and Kabuto_

_One of them is a genius; the other is borderline gay…_

---------------------------------------

_Ice: Half-Assery at its finest. _

_Sorry this took so long. I've been lazy/busy. Mostly the latter. _

_Well, R&R, flame for all I care._


End file.
